tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Aseria
thumb|300px|Das wiedervereinte Aseria Aseria ist der Schauplatz von Tales of Phantasia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Es ist das Ergebnis der Wiedervereinigung von Sylvarant und Tethe'alla, die zum Abschluss von Tales of Symphonia in Kraft tritt. Geschichte Besiedlung Etwa 10.000 Jahre vor Tales of Symphonia war der Planet von den Dämonen aus Niflheim bewohnt. Derris-Kharlan, ein Komet aus Mana, dockte an und brachte Mana in die Welt, das für Dämonen ein Gift war und sie versiegelte. Die Elfen siedelten nach Aseria hinüber und brachten den Kharlan-Baum sowie dessen Baumgeist Ratatosk. Auch die acht elementaren Geister und der König der Geister, Origin, sowie der Herr über die Elemente, Maxwell, siedelten nach Aseria hinüber. Aus dem Mana entstand Leben, wodurch mitunter die Menschen entstanden. Um zu verhindern, dass das Mana außer Kontrolle gerät, erschuf Ratatosk die acht Centurios, die den Mana-Fluss mithilfe von Monstern stabilisieren. Kharlan-Krieg Etwa 5.000 Jahre vor Tales of Symphonia begann der Kharlan-Krieg. Die beiden Königreiche Sylvarant und Tethe'alla bekämpften einander mit Magitechnologie, wodurch der Kharlan-Baum vertrocknete und starb. Dem Krieg wurde durch Mithos den Helden ein Ende gesetzt, indem er die Welt mithilfe des Ewigen Schwertes in zwei Welten teilte und das Prolongationsprojekt begann. Dies geschah etwa 4.000 Jahre vor Tales of Symphonia, weshalb der Kharlan-Krieg auch als tausendjähriger Krieg bekannt ist. Tales of Symphonia Der Heldengruppe aus Tales of Symphonia gelingt es, Pakte mit den acht Elementargeistern zu schließen und diese damit aus Mithos' Gewalt zu befreien. Cruxis wird aufgehalten und Sylvarant und Tethe'alla mithilfe des Ewigen Schwerts wieder zu einer Welt vereint. Dadurch wird das Prolongationsprojekt beendet, in dessen Verlauf die beiden Welten für ihr Überleben um Mana konkurrierten. Aus dem Keim des Kharlan-Baums entsteht ein neuer Weltenbaum, dessen Wächterin der neugeborene Baumgeist Martel ist. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Zwei Jahre nach Tales of Symphonia erwacht Ratatosk erneut, der in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel, nachdem sein Baum gestorben ist. Durch die Entstehung des neuen Baums ist er wieder erwacht. Seine Centurios verweilen in einem Dämmerschlaf, weil Ratatosk selbst von Richter Abend getötet und in seinen Kernzustand zurückversetzt wurde, während er sie weckte. Deshalb gerät der Mana-Fluss der vereinten Welt durcheinander, was sich in extremen Klimaveränderungen niederschlägt. Die Dämonen aus Niflheim drohen, durch das Tor an der Gähnenden Schlucht die vereinte Welt zu stürmen. Der Heldengruppe gelingt es, Ratatosk dazu zu bringen, das Tor verschlossen zu halten. In der Zwischenzeit will Ratatosk das Weltengesetz umschreiben, sodass sämtliche Lebewesen außer Elementargeister kein Mana mehr zum Leben brauchen. Daraufhin soll das Mana des Weltenbaums in das Siegel geführt werden, damit Ratatosk befreit wird. Dies soll 1.000 Jahre in Anspruch nehmen. Ragnarök-Krieg Zu einer unbekannten Zeit zwischen Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Phantasia führten die drei Staaten Fenrir, Thor und Odin einen Krieg. Thor verblieb neutral. Es wurde jedoch von dem Kometen Samier versenkt. Fenrir und Odin wurden durch den Kometeneinschlag so stark geschwächt, dass die allgemeine Zivilisation dem Ende nah war. Es sind nur wenige Ruinen der drei Zivilisation verblieben. Tales of Phantasia Ursprüngliche Vergangenheit: Mindestens 100.000 Jahre nach Tales of Symphonia im Sonnenjahr 4202 haben die Menschen nach der großen Vernichtung im Ragnarök-Krieg die Magitechnologie erneut entdeckt. Parallel dazu suchte Dhaos Aseria auf, um einen Keim von Yggdrasill zu gewinnen und diesen zum sterbenden Derris-Kharlan zu bringen. Die Magitechnologie ließ den Weltenbaum jedoch schwach werden, sodass Dhaos versuchte, die Menschen von der Magitechnologie abzuhalten. Dies führt schließlich zum Valhalla-Krieg, in dem Dhaos von vier mutigen Helden vertrieben und von deren Nachkommen versiegelt wird. Ursprüngliche Gegenwart: Im Sonnenjahr 4304 existieren keine Magie und keine Elementargeister mehr, weil Dhaos' Vorhaben scheiterte und die Menschen mit Magitechnologie den Weltenbaum töteten. Dhaos ist seit zwanzig Jahren versiegelt und befreit sich schließlich. Sein Verstand ist wirr und er ist zornig, sodass er keinen Gedanken mehr an sein frühere Vorhaben verschwendet. Stattdessen will er die Menschheit vernichten. Cress Albia und Mint Adenade werden in die Vergangenheit geschickt, um die Weltgeschichte zu ändern. Veränderte Vergangenheit: Erneut im Sonnenjahr 4202 gelingt es Mint, den Weltenbaum Yggdrasill zu retten, indem sie ihn mit ihrer Göttlichen Kraft und dem Horn des Einhorns heilt. Der Heldengruppe gelingt es, Dhaos zu vertreiben, aber nicht zu töten. Dieser Dhaos flieht nicht in das Sonnenjahr 4304, sondern in das Jahr 4354. Durch Mints Einsatz übersteht Yggdrasill die kommenden Jahre. Veränderte Gegenwart: Erneut im Sonnenjahr 4304 existiert die Magie noch, weil Yggdrasill dank Mints Hilfe noch lebt. Es gelingt den Helden, Dhaos zu töten. Bei diesem handelt es sich um den ursprünglichen Dhaos, der zwanzig Jahre versiegelt gewesen ist und deshalb wahnsinnig wurde. Unterdessen attackiert der Dhaos der veränderten Vergangenheit die Heldengruppe aus der Zukunft heraus, sodass beschlossen wird, in das Jahr 4354 aufzubrechen. Dorthin ist er geflohen. Zukunft: Auch im Sonnenjahr 4354 lebt der Weltenbaum Yggdrasill noch und die Elementargeister und die Magie bestehen weiterhin. Den Helden gelingt es, Dhaos zu töten, dessen Verstand deutlich klarer ist als das seines versiegelten Äquivalents. Mint lässt von Yggdrasill einen Mana-Keim erschaffen, nachdem sie von Dhaos' wahren Absichten erfuhr, und lässt Dhaos' Leiche und den neuen Mana-Keim von Martel nach Derris-Kharlan bringen. Regierungen im Laufe der Ären Im Verlauf der Jahrtausende existierten in Aseria mehrere Provinzen mit unterschiedlichen Namen und Regierungsformen. Zur Zeit des Kharlan-Krieges Wie viele Provinzen genau existierten oder ob es überhaupt mehr als zwei waren, ist nicht bekannt. Die beiden Königreiche standen im Krieg miteinander. Die Technologie dieser Menschen war weit fortgeschritten und hauptsächlich durch Magitechnologie geprägt. Die damalige Geografie wurde auf einen Schlag geändert, als der Held von Kharlan, Mithos, die Welt mit dem Ewigen Schwert spaltete und zwei Welten daraus erschuf. Diese wurden nach den jeweiligen Königreichen benannt. Die gespalteten Welten Die damaligen Königreiche behielten ihre Namen bei, sodass die Welten sich selbst als Sylvarant und Tethe'alla bekannt sind. Der Mond einer Welt ist jeweils nach der anderen benannt, weil die Menschen glaubten, dass das Volk der jeweils anderen Welt zum Ende des Kharlan-Kriegs hin zum Mond gewandert wäre. Sylvarant besitzt kaum eine feste Regierung, da die Desians Chaos stiften und alles zerschlagen, was die Menschen aufzubauen versuchen. Die Welt besteht aus drei größeren Kontinenten und einigen Inseln. Die Kontinente tragen keine bekannten Namen. Bis vor achthundert Jahren vor Beginn von Tales of Symphonia existierte nicht nur die große Sylvarant-Dynastie, sondern auch das Balacruf-Königreich. Beides war bald durch den Verfall der Welt vergessen, alle bestehenden großen Regierungen wurden zerschlagen. Obwohl Tethe'alla ebenfalls vermutlich einst schwerere Zeiten durchgemacht hatte, steht das bekannte Tethe'alla unter der Führung eines Königs, der in der Hauptstadt Meltokio residiert. Tethe'alla besteht aus drei Kontinenten, einer großen Schneeinsel und mehreren kleineren Inseln. Der Kontinent, auf dem Meltokio steht, heißt Fooji. Über die Große Brücke von Tethe'alla ist er mit dem Kontinent Altamira verbunden. Die gleichnamige Stadt liegt jedoch auf einer kleineren Insel in der Nähe des namenlosen südöstlichen Kontinents. Die wiedervereinte Welt Das Königreich Tethe'alla und die fast zerschlagene Provinz Sylvarant existierten hier weiterhin. Sylvarant fehlt es hierbei weiterhin an einer großen Führung. Zu Sylvarant gehören die beiden östlichen Kontinente, zu Tethe'alla die westlichen. Recht zentral liegt hierbei Altamira, das auf der Landbrücke zwischen den beiden Provinzen auffindbar ist. Altamira ist nun ein sehr viel größerer Kontinent, in dessen Hoheitsgebiet der stadt- und namenlose, südöstliche Kontinent aus der damaligen Welt Tethe'alla fällt. Fooji besteht weiterhin. Die drei großen Provinzen Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelten sich statt zweier Königreiche drei Provinzen, die die Namen Thor, Fenrir und Odin tragen. Benannt haben sie sich nach den Göttern, an die sie glauben. Der Glaube an die Göttin Martel wird zu diesem Zeitpunkt dementsprechend stark zurückgegangen sein. thumb|300px|left|Die Karte von Aseria in Tales of Phantasia (Vergangenheit) Thor ist eine neutrale Republik, deren letzter bekannter Präsident Galga hieß. Thor war überaus fortgeschritten und besaß Technologie wie Fernseher, Videospiele und konnte gar Geister gefangen halten. Thor wurde von dem Kometen Samier getroffen und versank im Meer. Es lag nordwestlich in Aseria, wo als sein letzter Überrest die Stadt Thor gefunden wurde, die die Hauptstadt der Republik war. Thor beherbergte den Diamant-Paktring für Origin und das Ewige Schwert. Odin ist wie Thor eine Republik unter der Führung von Präsident Mitsumori gewesen. Odin lag an der Schwelle des Krieges mit dem Königreich Fenrir. Vermutlich war es ebenso fortgeschritten wie Thor. Odin befindet sich dort, wo einst Sylvarant lag und sich später Freyland und Midgards befinden, also östlich in Aseria. Odin beherbergte das Artefakt Flamberge, das Feuerschwert. Fenrir ist zu dieser Zeit die einzige Monarchie gewesen. Es befindet sich dort, wo einst Flanoir lag und später Friezkiel. Fenrir lag im Krieg mit Odin. Es wurde angeführt von dem König Ralph I. von Fenrir. Nachdem Thor von dem Kometen Samier versenkt und Fenrir und Odin größtenteils zerstört wurden, kamen mysteriöse Gestalten, die den Krieg endgültig beendetet hatten. Fenrir beherbergte das Artefakt Vorpal, das Eisschwert. Nach dem Ragnarök-Krieg Nach dem Krieg blieb vom Wissen der einstigen Zivilisationen kaum etwas übrig. Die Länder mussten von Neuem beginnen. Nun bildeten sich ausschließlich Königreiche, die jedoch hauptsächlich in der Zukunft von Tales of Phantasia in Erscheinung treten. Das Königreich Euclid zieht sich über die gesamten westlichen Kontinente von Aseria hinweg, schließt also die Städte Venezia, Euclid und Toltus mit ein. Hamel ist zur Zeit des Königreiches bereits zerstört. Die Königsfamilie residiert in der Hauptstadt Euclid, die in der Vergangenheit noch ein Dorf gewesen ist. Daher ist davon auszugehen, dass das Königreich erst später entstand. Alvanista existierte als Königreich bereits in der Vergangenheit. Es ist eines der größeren Königreiche und schließt die gesamten Gebiete um die Minen von Morlia und das Elfenland in sein Hoheitsgebiet ein. In der Vergangenheit ist der Thronfolger von Alvanista, Prinz Laird. In der Zukunft lebt eine junge Prinzessin. Midgards existiert ausschließlich in der Vergangenheit, da es zwischen Vergangenheit und Gegenwart zerstört wird. In sein Hoheitsgebiet fällt der gesamte nordöstliche Kontinent Aserias und eventuell auch Freyland, da dieses keine eigene Regierung besitzt. Zweifellos regierungslos ist Friezkiel, das aufgrund seiner unwirtlichen Landschaft für Königreiche nicht attraktiv ist. Kalender Tales of Symphonia 5.000 Jahre vor Tales of Symphonia begann der Kharlan-Krieg. 1.000 Jahre später endete er durch die Spaltung von Aseria in Sylvarant und Tethe'alla. Es besteht daher Recht zur Annahme, dass in diesem Jahr eine neue Zeitrechnung für beide Welten begonnen hat. Spätestens zur erneuten Wiedervereinigung wird vermutlich eine neue Zeitrechnung eingeleitet worden sein. Genauere Informationen zum Kalender zu Zeiten von Tales of Symphonia sind jedoch nicht gegeben. Tales of Phantasia Zu dieser Zeit besteht der aserianische Kalender aus zwölf Monaten, die unseren irdischen Monaten entsprechen. Auch die Tierkreiszeichen sind dieselben. Die Zeitrechnung dieses Kalender begann 4.304 Jahre vor der Gegenwartsperiode. Was genau diese Zeitrechnung einleitete, ist nicht bekannt. Es wird sich aber nicht um die Wiedervereinigung aus Tales of Symphonia gehandelt haben. Dokumente, die in Bibliotheken in Tales of Phantasia gelesen werden können, berichten mitunter von Sprachen, die ihren Ursprung in einer Zeit über 100.000 Jahre vor der Gegenwart haben. Zu Zeiten von Tales of Symphonia ist die lebende Welt nur 10.000 Jahre alt. Die Vergangenheit von Tales of Phantasia findet im Sonnenjahr 4202 statt, die Gegenwart 4304 und die Zukunft 4354. Wissenswertes *Der Name Aseria wird weder in Tales of Symphonia als Bezeichnung der einst vereinten Welt noch in Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World als Name der wieder vereinten Welt genutzt. Er ist ausschließlich aus Tales of Phantasia bekannt. Galerie Derris-Kharlan.png|Der Mana-Keim zwischen Aseria und Derris-Kharlan Sylvarant und Tethe'alla.png|Die Monde Sylvarant und Tethe'alla im Hintergrund en:Aselia Kategorie:Welten Kategorie:Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Tales of Phantasia Kategorie:Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World